


(prison AU) guard x prisoners

by PoliceBoi_WilliamPayne



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gakushuu bottoms, Guard/Prisoner - Freeform, M/M, karma is the guard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoliceBoi_WilliamPayne/pseuds/PoliceBoi_WilliamPayne
Summary: Guards:Karma AkabaneKataoka MeguNagisa ShiotaPrisoners:Gakushuu AsanoFuwa YuzukiKayano KaedeOfficers:Korosensei (human form)Irina JelavichKarasuma TadaomiPrincipal of the prison:Gakuho Asano





	1. Chapter 1 | Gakushuu is sent to prison

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic on this site *-* omg this is so exciting XD enjoy le first chapter lmao 
> 
> Edit: discontinued :’)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asano gets brought to prison :3

Gakushuu had been responsible for a mass murder of a 123 people, afterwards killing 19 more people before being brought to prison.

"Damnit-!" Asano yelled angrily at the officer Karasuma. "Get in the car young man." Karauma said sternly as he pushed Asano in the police car. Even though Asano struggled Karasuma still managed to get Asano in the car with force. Asano got brought to prison while he was growling angrily. Asano got handed over to a guard called Karma as he was now brought to the office to get assigned a cell. "Hey mr. Asano. We caught your son over here murdering people." Karma said with a mischievious tone, obviously enjoying this. "I've already been notified of the situation. He could go in cell 66." Gakuho said and as he gave Asano a glare. Asano growled softly at his dad as he was now brought away. "What a rebelious boy we got here, going out murdering people while being the son of the owner of this prison" Karma said in a playful tone as Asano glared ar him. "Whatever mr." Asano said aggressively. Karma laughed, "my name is Karma, Karma Akabane.". "Whatever mr. Akabane." Asano mumbled as he was now shoved into his cell. "Bye Shuu!" Karma yelled and made his way down the halls to check the cells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter is so short ;w;  
> I promise the next ones will be wayyyy longer uwu
> 
> BYE BYE UWU


	2. Chapter 2 | Bored Gakushuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gakushuu being bored af in his cell~

Asano, now stuck in his cell, felt bored. ‘That Akabane guy from earlier was quite hot..-‘ Asano thought before slapping himself, ‘NO ASANO, BAD ASANO!! Well.. you did kill quite some people and you think this is bad? Oh well..’. Asano looked around the cell, ‘only a bench.. bed.. toilet and sink..’. Asano sighed, ‘and a thin blanket’. Asano got under the blanket and tried to take a nap until he was disturbed by Karma kicking open his door. “What the fuck do you wa- oh hey mr. Akabane.” Asano said before Karma closed the door and walked to Asano. “You seriously don’t remember me?” Karma asked as Asano looked confused. “Probably not..-” Asano responded as Karma walked over to him. “It’s me- Karma Akabane from Junior high.” Karma said as Asano’s eyes widen. ‘No wonder he sounded so familiar!’ Asano thought. “Ohhh- no wonder. How’d you end up with this job?” Asano asked and Karma laughed. “I just studied well enough and this job sounded nice so why not!” Karma responded. Asano rolled his eyes, “whatever, murdering people is more fun.”. “Oh really~? What happened to the Shuu that wanted to be perfect for his daddy~?” Karma asked and leaned down to Asano. Asano looked into Karmas eyes. “I stopped caring about his needs. He wouldn’t like me anyway. So why care?” Asano responded. “Well you got a point there I guess.- but why killing?” Karma asked and stared back at Asano. “Because you can be creative in the ways you kill. It’s fun.” Asano responded and this caught Karma a little by surprise. “I guess it is” Karma said and stood up straight, “Well it looks like it’s lunch time, I’ll go get your food. I’ll be back in a minute.”. Karma left the room and locked the door behind him, getting food for Asano now. Asano sighed and sat up. ‘I’m so tired..’ Asano thought with a sigh. He looked around again before going to the toilet, he took a nice shit. Asano walked back to bed and continued waiting for Karma. 

||~Meanwhile somewhere else in the prison~||

Nagisa gave Kayano a small kiss, “it’s sad that you lost control... I hope I can get you out of here soon...”. Kayano nodded softly and ate her food. Kayano and Nagisa has been dating for a while but after a few years of them dating Kayano lost control and killed someone. They both sighed. “I love you Kaede..” Nagisa said softly. “I love you too Nagisa..” Kayano responded softly and hugged him before continuing to eat.

||~Meanwhile somewhere else in the prison~||

Fuwa smirked at Kataoka. “When will I get my manga~?” Fuwa asked as Kataoka gave her a plate of food. “I’ll try and get some in prison from our house when you’ve been acting good. I can’t believe that you actually stole manga..” Kataoka said with a sigh. “I’m sorry Kataoka but I couldn’t help it. I didn’t have enough money and I really wanted the manga..” Fuwa said. Fuwa and Kataoka had been married for a year. Fuwa stole some manga from the store forgetting she lived with someone who worked at the prison and got caught. Kataoka sighed, “You’re such an idiot sometimes.. but you’re my idiot.”. Fuwa smiled and gave Kataoka a hug. “I love you” Fuwa said. “I love you too Fuwa” Kataoka responded.

||~Back to Gakushuu~||

Eventually Karma came back with some food, “here we fucking go~!”. Karma gave the plate to Asano. “Is this what they eat here? Because this is fucking fabulous-!” Asano said and began eating. Karma chuckled, “of course it is. Your dad has enough money to provide everyone here with good food.”. “I know.. just asking” Asano said with a shrug while eating.


	3. Seriously, hentai-?!

-with Fuwa and Kataoka-

Kataoka walked into Fuwa’s cell. “Good morning Fuwa. I got some of your favourite manga.” Kataoka said, not knowing what she was holding was actually hentai.

Fuwa giggled, “you know that that it’s literally hentai. Right?”. Kataoka’s eyes widened. “Seriously, hentai-?!” Kataoka yelled in surprise. “Yup! Hentai! Wanna read it together?” Fuwa asked with puppy eyes. Kataoka sighed. “A little bit.” She said and sat down by Fuwa to read the hentai.

-at Gakushuu and Karma’s side again-

Gakushuu was peacefully taking a nap. Until Karma came in and disturbed him. “SUP SHUU” he yelled as Asano woke up immediately. “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT AKABANE?!” Asano yelled, obviously not happy that his sleep got disturbed.

“I want to bring you your breakfast!” Karma walked over to Asano and gave him the breakfast that he had. “Oh- uh thanks” Asano took it and began eating.

”No problem” Karma said with a smirk. Asano rolled his eyes. “When am I allowed to go outside my cell?” Asano asked as Karma chuckled. “Soon, I promise that.” Karma responded.

After Asano was done eating he gave the plate and utensils back to Karma. Karma took them. “I’ll be having to guard the halls today. So I’ll be here less today.” Karma said, “see ya Shuu”. “Okay- bye Akabane.” Asano said as Karma walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that this is pretty short- I hope you guys still liked it! Have a nice day!


End file.
